rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mnemon Taminoko
Basic Information Name: Mnemon Taminoko Concept: Corrupted dynast Mortal Concept: Mortal dynast with an interest in thaumaturgy Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: Become the Power Behind the Throne of all Creation Urge: Gain control of the Lesser Chamber of the Deliberative Type: Green Sun Princess Caste: Malefactor Age: 21 Anima: A column of silver fire surrounded by a whirlwind of green sand and tarnished silver. History *Born to two exalted parents *Attended primary school *Attended secondary school, Spiral Academy *Coming of age journey in the West *Nomination to the lesser chamber of the Deliberative *At some point gains the enmnity of Nellens Cyan Taminoko was born as yet another proud scion of house Mnemon, her parents were graced by Pasiap and the blood of the Scarlet Empress herself flowed in her veins. As any other proud scion of house Mnemon, she was surrounded by servants and siblings from the moment of her birth, even if her parents, having done their part, kept their distance. She was a popular baby girl, always eager for the spotlight, and with a natural knack for getting it, but she also suffered from the short attention span that comes with an entire world vying for one's attention. When she was four years old, her eldest brother was exalted by the Earth Dragon and she pouted, too young to understand what had happen, she only registered that she had lost everyone's attention. As she grew, she came to realise that exaltation was a natural and important event in hers and her sibling's lives, and knowing that it would come to her as well let her feign a smile when a few years later her eldest sister exalted. Appearance and Personality *Light golden skin *Too long fingers that can bend the wrong way Attributes Abilities Languages Native Language: High Realm (The Imperial City) Language 1: Old Realm Language 2: Seatongue Backgrounds Influence: 2 (Lesser chamber of the Deliberative) Resources: 4 Backing: 1 (House Mnemon) Backing: 2 (The White Veil Society) Unwoven Coadjutor: 3 Past Life: 5 Influence: 1 (Demons of Cecelyne) Cult: 1 (Cecelyne) Charms Malfeas *Hardened Devil Body x3 Cecelyne *Cecelyne Excellency / 1m/die or 2m/suc / Ref **Cecelyne Inevitability Technique / - (1wp) / Per **Sorcerous Enlightenment of Cecelyne / - / Per *Transcendent Desert Creature / - / Per **Sands Through Fingers Defense / 3m / Ref **Verdant Emptiness Endowment / 10m, 1wp / Sim ***Bestowal of Accursed Fortune / - / Per She Who Lives In Her Name *Factual Determination Analysis / 2m / Ref **Cosmic Transcendence of Conviction / - / Per **Essence-Dissecting Stare / 6m / Sim ***Mind-Hand Manipulation / 10m / Sim The Ebon Dragon *Loom-Snarling Deception / 7m / Sim **Eldrict Secrets Mastery / - / Per Spells *Emerald Circle Countermagic / 10m or 20m / Ex2 p. 253 Charm Details Cecelyne Excellency The Endless Desert is patient and deliberate. She holds back, amassing resources until she can overwhelm her opposition. Her law places the strong over the weak, celebrating a doctrine of arbitrary and capricious hypocrisy. She demands reverence from allies and enemies alike and works terrifying and wondrous miracles to expand her worship. She is deeply insightful into the desires and failures of others and owns those whose wishes she fulfills. She borders everything and eternity, so everyone comes to her in time. Her heart overflows with desolation, turning all around her to literal or metaphorical wasteland. When her patience runs out or her plans reach fruition, her rage is sudden and shocking. Characters may apply this Charm to any actions in which they build on prior planning and effort to succeed more thoroughly or carefully. Cecelyne's Excellency also assists actions that give others what they want in order to influence and ultimately own them. She also helps punish those who break a deal or betray their loyalty to the Infernal or his laws. The Charm may assist any attempt to amass or jealously protect resources that are directly useful to the Exalt's established plans, but has no power to help spur-of-the-moment whims, acts of meaningless self-indulgence or displays of truly selfless altruism. The Endless Desert helps Infernals endure unrelentingly harsh conditions, whether physical or social, as well as resist challenges to their long-term plans. The Charm does not help characters resist random misfortune, nor can it thwart actions of those advancing an agenda unrelated to the Infernal’s long-term goals. Equipment Financial Assets *Imperial City townhouse **Master level Alchemy workshop *Starfall estate **Adept level alchemy workshop *The brothels of Starfall **The actual running of them are left to Madam Chaytya Rare books *A Lover Clad in Blue **An original copy in Old Realm **Oadenol's Codex p. 115 *The Crystal of Kuan **Part of a Shogunate era copy **Offers only the Adept degree in Geomancy and the Initiate degree in Spirit Beckoning. **Oadenol's Codex p. 112 *The Genesis of Heathen Ritual **Transcripts of a few lectures on the Art of Alchemy **Oadenol's Codex p. 113 Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment *White Veil *White Veil from the First Age Manse *Stone of Pure Form from the blown up manse Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 2/2 Conviction 5/5 Temperance 2/2 Valor 1/1 Limit 0/10 The Torment of Cecelyne When an Infernal who carries a Cecelynian Urge accumulates 10 points of Limit, she suffers the Curse of Cecelyne. The character is instantly caught up in a raging whirlwind of razor-sharp silver sand that tears at her skin, effortlessly bypassing armor and clothing to do so. The player must roll the character’s permanent Essence, and the character suffers one point of lethal damage per success (soakable only with natural Stamina—Infernal soak-boosting Charms automatically fail to protect against this Torment). In addition, if the Infernal Exalted has any Intimacies of which his Yozi patron disapproves, those Intimacies are also subject to this Torment wherever they may be found as a result of an arcane link with the Infernal. The player should make one Essence roll, with affected Intimacies taking the same amount of sand damage as the Infernal himself. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up (5+0+3)/2 = 4 Parry DV 4 (8) Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (5+1+2)/2 = 4 Mental Dodge DV 8 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 (10+3+3)/2 = 8 Mental Parry DV 5 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) (4+5)/2 = 5 Soak Bashing Soak 2 Lethal Soak 1 Aggravated Soak 0 Health 19/19 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 3 Personal Pool 19/19 Peripheral Pool 34/34 (41) Commitment 7 *Mind-Hand Manipulation (10) *Loom-Snarling Deception 7 *Essence-Dissecting Stare (6) Other Information Intimacies *Alchemy (Positive) *The Dragonblooded (Dislike) *The Realm (Patriotism) *Immortality (Forbidden Hunger) *Looking good (Positive) *Mnemon Miroki (Positive) *Yu Feng (Positive) *Lu Ten (Friendship, or something more) *Xi Ten (Friendship) *House Nellens (Negative) Favors Owed *Petal 1 (3 botches) *Xi 1 (3 botches) Unwoven Coadjutor *A Naneke, the Readers of Forbidden Texts *Specialty: Occult (Malfeas +1) *+2 to social rolls against demons *Recognize Yozi cultists with Per+Soc *+2 to social rolls against Yozi cultists Past Life *Golden Chrysanthemum *Ochre Fountain Era courtier *Founding member of the first Solar Deliberative *Was killed at the Usurpation Feast by her Dragonblooded body-guard who bore a striking resemblence to Mnemon Daisuke, Taminoko's father. *Motivation: Return the Dragonblooded to the service of the solar exalted *Intimacies: **Debate **Feeling the sun on her skin **Meru **Her lunar mate **The Realm Merits *1 Terrestrial Bloodline p 64 Flaws *1 Dark Secret (Member of the White Veil Society) p 68 *2 Enemy (Nellens (Manosque) Cyan) p 68 *2 Enemy (Model 17 + Keeper) p 68 *2 Enemy (Moulder) p 68 *4 Obligation (The White Veil Society) p 68 Various OOC Notes Experience Points 7/43 6 Being left alone on the plauge-ridden island. 3 Manse exploration and getting sick 8 EXALTATION -16 Essence 3 12 Getting back together, Exaltation revealed -10 Loom-Snarling Deception 3 Finishing up on the island and going back the Realm 3 Inquisition, servants, single stuff 3 Sidestuff, talking future -10 Eldrict Secrets Mastery 5 Nellens Party Bonus point expenditure 1 Convition 4->5 5 Willpower 5->10 1 Persuasion +2 (Presence) 2 Occult 3->5 12 Art of Alchemy +3 Flaw bonus point expenditure 1 Influence 1->2 1 Backing 1 2 Presence 3->5 1 Terrestrial Bloodline 2 Backing (The White Veil Society) 2 1 Retainers 1 2 Resources 3->4 Exaltation Choices *+2 Dexterity *+2 Charisma *+2 Intelligence *+1 Survival *+4 Performance *+1 Athletics *+2 Socialize *-1 Retainers *-1 Contacts *+2 Unwoven Coadjutor *+12 bp from dropping alchemy *-6 bp to get past lives and Uncoven Coadjutor *-3 bp Verdant Emptiness Endowment *-3 bp Sorcerous Enlightenment of Cecelyne Category:Exalted